Conventional anaerobic jars do not permit observation of the culture plates during the incubation period, which requires a waiting period of the order of 48 hours for obtaining results from the test.
It is accordingly the principal object of the present invention to provide an anaerobic jar in which a plurality of petri dishes can be stacked in a relatively small space for convenient observation during the entire culture period.
It is another object to provide such a jar in which a compartment-forming co-axial body is made removable so that the jar can be used for holding many petri dishes in conventional pancake-stacked array.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following detailed description proceeds.